


Happiness

by AnonymousMistake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMistake/pseuds/AnonymousMistake
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki decided to end things between them to let Victor return to the ice he loves and the fans who love him. While he himself quits the ice. He might not have a personal connection with his idol anymore, but he still is a fan, maybe the biggest fan.This is an au after the famous "let's end this".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 12





	Happiness

**Happiness**

On a night as black as your writing ink,   
A flame flickered on a nearby window sill   
As I stood looking out at a city washed with darkness.   
The streets were as pale as your face the day I quit,   
Lit only by faded moonlight as cold as the air on the tip of my nose.    
A silence rang out from every corner of my room   
Each sudden quiet jarred that small part of my body   
Making my skin stand in surprise.    
My fingers were wrapped around the cool balustrade   
Yet, felt the warmth of your shoulder on the skin   
The touch familiar as the cotton of your dirt green night robe.   
I grew out my hair, now covers my neck,   
A breeze rippled through them like soft kisses on a scraped palm   
Then embraced my waist with a pair of long arms    
Without the warmth of your blood in them.   
I looked back at the shawl I abandoned on the bed   
Which was never warm enough those nights,   
And the book I was reading marked to page seven   
Overturned on the sunk pillow with my phone between the pages.   
The story hadn’t caught my heart,   
Had not grown roots deep, piercing arteries and veins,   
Replacing it an easy task, I was not in danger of bleeding out, you see,   
Yet I had been trudging through it, dragging my unwilling eyes over the words,   
Little words printed with black ink on a white page   
Shouting their opinions on matters of great concern.   
Lovely to hold on, be it not with much love.   
Be it not as gently as your tresses wrapped around my fingers,   
Be it not as calmly as the tear which slipped down your cheek,   
And splashed on my feet in that golden hotel room   
Where we spent that last warm night under the shining chandelier   
Sipping rosé from delicate glasses and hating the next dawn,   
In a silence ticking away those last hours.   
The electricity cackled back to life.   
Giving the city a new day on a young night,   
A day which tried to pull on my wrist with a light grip,   
I pulled it back as easily as I had from yours.   
Pinching the flame out, I took the shawl, draped it on my shoulders,   
Put the candle in its home in a kitchen drawer,   
And switched the television on.   
The electricity had returned just in time,   
Your face inside glass looked as beautiful as that day in that room,   
The twinkle in your sharp eyes made me as glad as the world.   
Maybe a little happier. 

\---AnonymousMistake

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. Do tell me what you thought.  
> Xoxo


End file.
